More Than Words Can Say
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Prequel to 'So Kiss Me'. Songfic What can a song do for Andros and Ashley’s relationship?


_Disclaimer; I don't own anything. The Astro Rangers don't belong to me and the '**The Shoop Shoop Song**' belongs to **Cher**._

_A/N; I have dyslexia and I'm Dutch, so don't kill me if my grammar isn't the best._

_Summary; What can a song do for Andros and Ashley's relationship?_

_**More Than Words Can Say**_

Ashley sat on her bed in her room at home. She sighed as she stared at one of the many pictures of her and Andros. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Her radio was playing softly in the background, but the music went right passed her. Her mind was wandering back to when this had all begun.

_Flashback_

Andros and Ashley walked out of the cinema. They had gone to see a movie and were now heading to the park for a moonlight stroll. The evening had been perfect and nothing could ruin it. Or so they thought.

Once in the park they just started wandering around, holding hands. Their wandering had lead them to the lake, coincidentally not far from the spot two of their predecessors had claimed as theirs.

They stopped and Andros arms made their way around Ashley's waist, while Ashley's arms slipped around his neck.

"I had a great evening." Ashley smiled.

"Me too." Andros smiled back and rested his forehead against hers.

Minutes passed as they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Andros muttered.

Ashley smiled in reply and shook her head lightly. Andros returned her smile, before leaning in and kissing her lips tenderly.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ashley muttered against his lips.

As if struck by lighting Andros pulled back, staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Ashley giggled at the sight of him, but soon her giggles died and her smile faded. Andros just stood there, while she had hoped he would reply that it couldn't nearly be as much as he loved her, instead silence was the only answer she got. Hurt she pulled out of the embrace and turned her back towards him.

"Ash..." Andros whispered, reaching out to her.

Ashley shook of his arm, not wanting to let him see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad."

Ashley tried not to sob, but Andros could see her shaking.

"I'll walk you home."

_End flashback_

That had been some time ago and she had forgiven Andros for not being able to return the words, but she had continued to tell him she loved him and still got the same reply. Their relationship was beginning to become awkward and she was beginning to doubt he returned her feelings. The problem was, how was she going to tell him this just wasn't working?

**Andros' room**

"Oh, come on, Andros. You can't be serious about this." Zhane said.

"I am, Zhane."

"But if you break up with Ashley, you'll break her heart." Zhane argued.

"I'm breaking her heart every time she tells me she loves me and I can't return the words. She deserves someone who is able to tell her he loves her. Someone who dares to let go of all fears and love her unconditionally."

"But you love her unconditionally, you just aren't able to tell her yet. Who can blame you with all the hurt you've gone through in your life? I'm sure she's will you wait for you."

"She's been waiting for me for too long, Zhane, while she shouldn't. I'm just not worthy of her. I see that and I'm willing to let her go to find someone who is."

"Andros..." Zhane tried again, only to be interrupted.

"No, Zhane. Maybe you haven't noticed, but she and Carlos are becoming quite close again, just like they used to be when they were Turbo Rangers. It won't be long before their relationship is back to the way it used to be before I showed up, before Ashley fell for me and decided she and Carlos would never be more than friends."

"Carlos might still have a crush on Ashley and maybe she has some interest in him, but you're the one she loves."

"You can't change my mind, Zhane. I can't hurt Ashley any longer."

"So you'll just hurt her one more time and leave."

"Exactly."

"You are the greatest idiot I've ever met, but hey, it's your life your throwing away." Zhane said, before standing up and leaving his friend alone in his room.

He couldn't believe his friend was really going to do it. Couldn't Ashley see how much Andros loved her? Why did he need to say the words if it was visible in everything he did with her, in the way his eyes shone when she was around and in the way his smile brightened when she entered a room. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. This was between Andros and Ashley and he had no right to tell them what to do with their relationship.

**Earth**

Tears rolled down Ashley's cheeks as she thought about every time Andros had been unable to reply. They had shared a lot of kisses, passionate ones, tender ones, light ones, firm ones and still he couldn't say those three words she so desperately wanted to hear. Now she doubted he ever would. He obviously didn't feel the same way she did if he still couldn't say it. She crumpled the picture into a ball and threw it in the direction of the thrash can. For the first time in ages the ball didn't fall into the can, but bounced of the rim.

She was about to stand up to find Andros and end their relationship when the beginnings of a new song caught her ear. She used to love this song when she was little.

_**(e-mail me for the story with the lyrics in it)  
**_

A small smile appeared on Ashley's face as another tear ran down her cheek. How could she have been so stupid? Quickly she jumped up and teleported to the Megaship in hopes of finding Andros there.

**Observatory**

Andros had left his room and was now staring at the stars. Was he really making the right decision? Was he going to regret this later? He knew the only way to find the answers to those questions was find Ashley and do what he knew he had to do.

He stood up and turned to leave and find Ashley, but just as he wanted to walk to the lift, the doors opened and she came walking in, a mysterious smile playing on her lips.

"Hey." She greeted happily.

"Hey." Andros returned her greeting a bit sombrely.

He hated to whip that beautiful smile of her face. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. He had to give in to her sweet lips on his and kissed her back with all the love he felt for her. His mind was spinning, this was probably the last kiss they shared before they went their own ways. After a while Ashley pulled back and smiled at him.

"I love you."

"Ashley, I..."

"I know you feel the same way, Andros, even if you aren't able to say it yet. I was stupid to ever doubt that."

"How?" Andros asked surprised.

"Your kisses. They say more than words can say. I had forgotten that words aren't the only way to tell someone you love them. Can you ever forgive me?"

Andros just grinned from ear to ear, picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down again he crushed his lips to her in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back Ashley looked at him with a breathless smiled.

"I might not be able to say those three words just yet, Ash, but I promise you, when I can, I'll make sure it's special and worth the waiting."

Ashley's smile brightened even more and she nuzzled closer into his embrace. In response Andros tightened his hold on her.

Outside the observatory Zhane was watching the two with a smile on his face. It was good Ashley finally realised just what Andros really felt for her, even if he wasn't able to tell him. It would have been a shame if it had ended her, just because of that. When Andros moved in for another kiss, he walked away. The two of them deserved their privacy and anyway there was a former evil princess waiting for him. He grinned at the thought of his best friend's sister. Maybe, just maybe, that could be him and Karone on the observatory someday.

A/N: Hope you liked it. When I downloaded the song today, it gave me the inspiration for this fic and when I figured out a name for it, I knew I had to write it immediately before I forgot. Tell me what you think.


End file.
